


After the Snap

by LisaTardis91



Series: Road to recovery. [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Peter survives the Snap, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTardis91/pseuds/LisaTardis91
Summary: Pepper and Peter lean on each other after the snap.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Road to recovery. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114844
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Stories Completed





	After the Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> So sorry but I was stuck when it came to this part. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** Post-Snap – The first Snap: **

Peter watched as Earth came into view, after so long of floating through space Peter and Nebula had finally made it with the help of a blonde angel. Peter looked forward to meeting her personally, but he was also looking forward to having his feet on solid ground again. It was 22 days after the snap, Peter and Nebula had been floating through space for 22 days and Peter had been beginning to believe he and Nebula would die.

Until his glowing angel had arrived but even her arrival did nothing to stop the ache in his heart. Tony was gone; Peter was forced to watch as Tony, Quill, Strange, Mantis and Drax turn to dust. Slowly the ship began its descent and the Avengers compound soon came into view, Peter sighed in relief as he spotted the distant figures of Steve, Natasha, Bruce… Pepper.

Closing his eyes Peter braced himself as the ship slowly descended before landing on the lawn of the compound. Pushing himself to his feet Peter seriously overestimated himself as his legs gave out from under him and he fell forward. Nebula saw Peter about to fall had already jumped to his side and wrapped her arms around him tight. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she his left arm over her shoulder and helped him out of the ship.

Slowly making his way down the ramp, Peter struggled as his eyes looked out and scanned for signs of Wanda. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Wanda waiting for him outside as he descended the ramp with Nebula before she handed him over to Steve. Offering the young man, a smile Steve helped Peter down the ramp as Peter swallowed the lump in his throat “We couldn’t stop him” Peter whispered, his voice strained as he spoke.

“Neither could we” Steve replied as she aided Peter down the ramp slowly before stopping and Peter pulled back and looked at him “I lost Tony” Peter Choked. Steve sighed as he shook his head, keeping Peter on his feet as he looked intently at the young man “We lost him queens” he replied.

Looking around Peter knew better than to ask but he had to “Wanda… May?” he asked as he stepped onto the lawn with Steve holding him up. Steve’s expression became grim as he shook his head “Sorry Queens” Steve answered as they walked over to Pepper. Pepper wrapped her arms around Peter tight when she realised that Tony had not returned, and Peter did his best to comfort her, but he was severely weakened.

Pepper soon helped Natasha and Steve take Peter into the Avengers compound.

** Briefing: **

“They call it the decimation” Natasha stated as she leaned against the wall looking at Peter who was confined to the wheelchair. Peter was paler and thinner than what he once was, his 22 days floating through space took a toll as did the anguish of losing. Peter’s chin was resting against his fist as he looked at the holo-image of the planet “Half the population of the universe has been wiped out from existence” Steve finished.

Looking over to Thor who was sitting alone “What’s wrong with Thor?” Peter asked as he motioned to the god of Thunder.

“He thinks he failed, but of course there is plenty of that going around” Rocket answered, no doubt referring to the guilt they all shared including Peter.

“Where is he now?” Peter asked, a slight growl in his voice as he looked to Steve.

Shaking his head Steve let out a heavy sigh “We don’t know, after he snapped his fingers… he opened the portal and vanished” Steve explained.

Pepper decided to intervene “Come on Pete, you need to rest” Pepper whispered as she took hold of his chair and pushed him into the medical room.

** That night: **

Peter lay in bed alone with his thoughts, still recovering as he lay there with tubes pushed into him feeding him I.V solutions. Pepper was sitting beside him though she had drifted off to sleep in the chair which did not look comfortable. Smiling sadly Peter pushed himself to sit up and he looked to Steve who was by the door, Peter asked for him to get a bed so Pepper could be comfier.

As the days passed Peter had returned to his normal self physically but emotionally; Peter was sill grieving the loss of his mentor and his girlfriend and he had returned to school. Now living at Stark tower Peter was living there until he graduated from High School before he moved forward with his life. Pepper had revealed to him sometime after he had returned from Titan that she was in fact pregnant with Tony’s child.

She had discovered around the time he had left on the ship to go and fight Thanos and Peter snuck away from a field trip to help him. Peter offered to help her as much as he could, though his thoughts were mostly on Wanda. Wanda was his girlfriend and they had gotten close during the whole homecoming incident; she was even his date before he had to run off and save the day.

After some training from Nat, Clint, Tony, and Steve; Peter put up more of a fight against the Vulture and had beaten him. When it was over Peter returned to Wanda and offered her a make-up dance on the balcony overlooking the city which was romantic and had earned Peter some gentle ribbing from Tony and the others.

Now she was gone, and Peter was left alone but he had more to think about right now, he had to look after Pepper. Pepper needed him now more than ever now that Tony was gone, and she was pregnant.

** 4 Months – Post Snap: **

Peter was in the lab; he was working on something for Pepper Potts. It was a new device that somebody at Stark Industries had come up with, but they made mistakes on the device. Peter picked up a wrench and he got to work on loosening one of the bolts for the device. Pepper came in soon after, holding her clip board and she made her way over to Peter with a smile “Hey Pete, how was school?” she asked.

Looking at her Peter just smiled “It was fine” he replied as he looked at her “I… It’s simply weird being back there without Ned and MJ” he answered.

“I bet the only one you’re not missing is Flash?” Pepper replied with a chuckle as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the work bench.

“Actually… I am” Peter admitted as he looked at Pepper “I am missing Flash” he said.

Pepper looked worried as she placed her hand against his forehead “Are you sick, do you have a fever?” she asked. It was highly unusual for Pepper to hear that from Peter, admitting that he missed Flash Thompson who bullied and tormented him.

Smiling as he pulled away from her hand which was on his forehead Peter backed up “Okay, so… how’s the baby?” he asked.

“Actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about?” Pepper answered as she rubbed the back of her neck before focusing on him “I was wondering, if you wouldn’t mind coming with me tomorrow… I got an appointment” she said.

Looking slightly uneasy at the prospect of going with Pepper, Peter simply smiled and nodded her head “I would love to” he replied. Peter made a promise to Tony after the snap when he had finally recovered from all that time in space; he promised he would take care of Pepper. Pepper smiled in appreciation as she stepped forward and leaned in, her lips pressing against his cheek before she turned and made her way back upstairs.

Peter smiled to himself and he went back to work on the device.

He was not going to let Tony down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part.


End file.
